


Misremembered

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power One Shots and Flash Fics [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bi Glimmer, Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Bow Sweet Boy, CPR, Canon Compliant, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra and Glimmer bonding, Catrademption, Character Death, Cliche CPR in MY fanfic?!, Emotional Conflict, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings and emotions and shit, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Glimmer to the rescue, Glimmtra - Freeform, Glimtra, Holding, Horde Prime is a dick, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Romance, Injury, Kinda, Kissing, Love, Magic, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, POV Glimmer (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Pining, Platonic Glimbow, Post-Canon, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Rescue, Rescue Mission, Sad, Save the Cat, Shenanigans, Shera - Freeform, Tenderness, conflicting, conflicting emotions, glitra, implied continued relationship, it's more likely than you think, loving, mortal danger, no editing we die like meh, shera princess of power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: Glimmer and Bow get an unconscious, unresponsive Catra back to the ship while She-Ra takes out the rest of the clones. Left to their own devices Glimmer tries to save the Horde Scum--Or: My version of what happened between the shot of Catra lying on the floor of the ship and Catra with her head in Glimmer's lap at the end of Save the Cat.
Relationships: Adora & Catra, Adora & Glimmer, Catra & Glimmer, Catra/Glimmer, Glimmer & Bow, Glimmer & Catra, Glimmer/Catra
Series: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power One Shots and Flash Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854139
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Misremembered

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write this fic for awhile. There is something so tender about the fact that SheRa delivers Catra (functionally and implied cannonically dead) into Bow and Glimmer's arms and has them get back to the ship. I've watched this episode enough times to know that at first Catra is seen lying on her back on the ground and then a few moments later Glimmer has Catra's head in her lap while she and Bow look on, tears in their eyes. As a perpetually starving Glitra shipper I took those brief shots and ran with them.

“Over here, lay her down here.” 

Bow gently lowered Catra to the floor, taking care to watch her head. Glimmer’s heart raced in her chest, pounding with adrenaline. 

_ We need to get out of here!  _

_ Where was SheRa? _

By the control center, Entrapta bustled about, fidgeting with wires and tech. 

“There you go,” Bow whispered, Catra’s arm fell against her side, her eyes still closed. Glimmer inched over, examining the magicate for any sign of life. 

“Bow! Bow I don’t think she’s breathing,” Glimmer’s voice cracked in panic, tearing off her gloves and putting a hand on Catra’s chest. The former Force Captain lay comatose on the cold floor of the ship, unresponsive to all around them. 

“W...what?” Bow scooted closer hovering over the magicat with concern. His eyes, already brimmed with tears. “I...was just carrying her...she was...she was..” Glimmer gently pressed two fingers to Catra’s neck, willing herself to feel a pulse.  _ There had to be something, anything.  _

“She’s not breathing!” Glimmer yelled, more frantic then she meant to. She pounded Catra’s shoulders with balled fists. 

“Catra! Catra wake up! Please! Adora’s coming,” the princess’s voice fell to an urgent whisper, leaning over the still magicat. “we’re getting out of here just hold on!” 

Catra remained unmoved. Lips parted, though no breath came from them. 

“Keep talking to her,” Bow instructed, he too removed his gloves, beginning to press down on the magicat’s chest, between her ribs at her sternum. Her body jerked with the movement but remained otherwise limp. Glimmer reached for Catra’s hand, squeezing tight. 

“Catra, come on...you’re stronger than this!” She fought the urge to sob.

_ Prime, the ship, the clones, returning to her old cell, it was too much. And now this. _ Catra whom she hated, should hate, did hate. Catra had saved her, had given up what little autonomy she had left and now possibly her life. Why couldn’t the Force Captain just sell her out to Prime? Why was this so much worse? 

_ Damnit Catra, I really hate you _

“That’s not going to work, you have to…” Gimmer swallowed the lump in her throat. Her eyes flitted down to Catra’s face...her lips. So often twisted in a self righteous smirk, or pulled back to reveal fangs. Now though...they were just there. Neither inviting or denying. She inhaled deeply, thought Glimmer possessed no healing powers, wished she could save Catra the way Catra had saved her. Maybe not with claws and stubbornness but...with stubbornness and..b _ enefit of the doubt?  _ She wasn’t sure. 

_ You hurt Adora, crushed whole kingdoms...killed my mother!  _

And yet...

… _.I can’t just let her die... _

“Glimmer?” Bow’s voice snapped her back to reality. 

“Help me move her,” Glimmer tilted Catra’s head back further, careful to avoid the chip embedded in the back of her neck. Her tawny hair course and matted. Glimmer pulled her hand back, attempting to position Catra’s head correctly. Her fingers came away crusted with red. She examined the little flecks, wincing when the rusty clumps split into dribbling blood. 

“You’re not dying Horde Scum. Not on my watch.” 

Glimmer reached for her, one hand cupping the crown of Catra’s head and pinching her nose. 

“Keep pressing, count to eighteen then pause, I’m going to try to give her air,” Glimmer instructed. Bow nodded, face tight with renewed determination. It helped to be in charge in times like this. It gave her something to focus on. Something other than the girl laying out before her. The Horde Scum who pulled a switch and broke reality. She channeled the fury, fury that she wanted desperately to save this Force Captain who had hurt so many people. The fear, that she wouldn’t be able to, the fear of Horde Prime, the rage, the strange sadness, all of it, into direction. 

_ Would mom be proud of me? _

“Alright Catra, don’t claw my eyes out,” Glimmer breathed, leaning over her. She almost wished she would. The princess beant close, hoping to feel a ghosting breath but nothing. The Horde Scum simply lay. Glimmer’s stomach fluttered as she leaned all the way down, closed her eyes, and sealed her lips over Catra’s; eliciting a strange heat below her stomach. 

_ She’s...soft?  _

Catra was warm, but barely. Heat ebbing away. She smelled like acrid liquid and sweat, and blood enough to make Glimmer nearly gag. Still she continued. She breathed, once, twice, three times before breaking away. 

“Anything?” Bow asked, forlorn? 

Glimmer’s mind spun, 

_ Why isn’t Adora coming?  _

_ Why haven’t we left?  _

_ What’s wrong with the ship, we should be taking off by now!  _

“No,” she breathed, trying to steal herself. “Let’s try again.” 

This time she put her lips to Catra’s with a determined resolve. Forcing oxygen between them, with little luck.

“Catra,” Glimmer whispered between Bow’s repetitive compressions, “you are not dying on us. I am Queen of Brightmoon, I order you to stay alive.” Fingers still enticed in Catra’s shorn hair, Glimmer held her tight. 

_ Catra please... _

Glimmer tried once more, pushing air into Catra with all she could muster, expecting any short intake of breath, the flutter of eyes, nothing. 

“Glimmer,” Bow whispered, “It’s not working.” 

She straightened, relinquishing her hold on Catra’s hair, almost like resurfacing from underwater. Breaking away from the intimacy of being so close to her face. Dotted with freckles and almost serene. Gentle. One hand still holding Catra’s, Glimmer gingerly cupped her head and adjusted her knees, cushioning Catra’s vulnerable head in her lap. 

“I never got the chance to thank you,” Glimmer whispered, eyes welling as she pulled a loose strand of hair away from Catra’s face and tucked it behind a velvet ear. “I know you were doing it for Adora but still...thank you.” 

Blinding white light engulfed the ship. Glimmer instantly tightened her hold on Catra’s body pulling her close and leaning over her. 

“She-Ra!” 

She looked up, Bow was right. She-Ra strode forth, illuminated in shimmering gold. 

_ She’s back!  _

Ice blue eyes fixated on the sky ahead, face drawn and unreadable. 

“You hear that Horde Scum? She-Ra, Adora, she’s here. You’re gonna be okay.” Glimmer whispered, running her fingers over Catra’s face. Her head felt comfortably heavy in her lap, grounding the princess to reality. 

“Darla, get us out of here,” She-Ra ordered. 

Glimmer held Catra to her, hovering over her. 

“You’re going to be okay,” she reassured herself more than  the still girl before her. Catra remained unmoving as ever. A swelling sorrow rose in Glimmer’s gut. She leaned down once more towards the magicat, this time allowing her lips to kiss Catra’s forehead. 

“And Darla, make it quick.” 

Glimmer offered She-Ra a weak smile. It was the least she could do, slowly transferring Catra out of her embrace. Missing it instantly, but she wouldn’t think about that right now. 

“C’mon Catra, you’re not done. Not yet.” 

\---

“Can I ask you something?”

Glimmer jumped, instantly teleporting and reappearing several feet away. 

“Catra! Must you do that?”

“Do what princess? Scare you?”

Glimmer rolled her eyes, folding her arms and fixed the Horde Scum with a glare. The meeting that Catra had been required to attend and then promptly skipped, had just adjourned. Rebuilding plans, wiping out the last of Prime’s rouge clones, Glimmer had been spearheading it all, as was her duty and now Catra just crept up on her out of nowhere. 

“What do you want, Horde Scum?” It was only half a joke. 

Catra’s tail twitched in amusement. 

“I want to ask you something.”

“You already said that,” Glimmer groaned, making her way around the large meeting table and cleaning up the various scrolls. She plucked one up, only to have it tear in the cement grip of Catra’s claws as she slammed her hands down. 

“Something serious Sparkles.” 

Glimmer made a disgusted noise, dropping and scroll in a fury. 

“What?!”

“When you….after we were one the ship and we got away from Prime,” Catra instantly changed from bombastic to blushing, “when I was...out of it,” Glimmer’s face softened watching the magicate struggle for words, ears drooping. “Did you...did you...kiss me?” 

That was unexpected. 

Blue and golden eyes looked up at her in bewilderment, large and searching. 

“I….”

Glimmer swallowed, shifting her weight looking anywhere but at Catra. 

“No. I didn’t. I mean...Bow and I got you back to the ship while She-Ra fought off the rest of the clones but I didn’t...we just laid you down and tried to wake you up. But a kiss? You might be misremembering. If anyone kissed you that day, it was Adora.” 

Catra nodded, though she looked unconvinced, blinking slowly at Glimmer in a gesture she’d come to understand as friendly and even affectionate. 

“That’s too bad, Sparkles. It might’ve woken me up.” Catra turned to leave. 

“It didn’t,” Glimmer answered before she could stop herself. The magicat paused, looking over her shoulder with a devilish grin. Heat rose in Glimmer’s cheeks, enough to match the pink flush of her magic. 

“So I wasn’t misremembering?” 

“No! You were! I didn’t!”

“Save it Sparkles,” Catra swaggered out of the meeting room with ease. “You already know I’d do the same for you.”

**The End**


End file.
